


Checkpoint

by Jarakrisafis



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-04
Updated: 2011-10-04
Packaged: 2017-10-24 07:52:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/260881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarakrisafis/pseuds/Jarakrisafis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every checkpoint could be the one which uncovers his secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Checkpoint

It’s taking too long.

What if they’ve found something?

They could kill me by accident thinking I am the enemy.

I shift lightly, my weight redistributing with a whine of servos and gears as I move my hand closer to my subspace pocket and my blaster.

I startle at a hand on my shoulder. I settle my armour as I glance up at the big mech beside me. “Have you ever been to one of Red’s bases?”

“Red Alert?” I ask to confirm that we are speaking of the same mech.

“Yeah, he’s a little paranoid.” I already knew that, but if the other mech wants to believe I am new so be it. “All the checkpoints actually follow all the guidelines as it’s easier than dealing with Red on a rant.”

“I see.” I am spared from further conversation as the other Autobot in the checkpoint glances up from his screen.

“You’re good to go Punch. The main base knows you’re incoming.”

“Thanks.” I say as I transform, hovering above the metal street as the mech opens the gate for me.

* * *

“It’s taking too long.” I almost snort as my words from last cycle are thrown back in my faceplates.

“What if they’ve found something?” The other mech shudders, armour rippling in agitation before he flips into his alt mode.

“They could kill us and nobody would even care.”

I rattle my armour in annoyance, the clatter making him cease his doom-mongering. “I hardly think they are going to extinguish us.”

“Correct.” One of the mechs from inside the building says. “Although we could make an exception for you.”

The hovering racer beside me presses closer to my legs until I bang a hand down on its roof. “Don’t tempt me.” I say as Dead End backs away from me.

“You’re clear Counterpunch. Sorry about the wait, Soundwave’s tightening security; apparently spies are still getting in.”

I nod at the mech in thanks before transforming and peeling out through the gateway. If only they knew...


End file.
